Every Rose Has Its Thorn
by ochaftergirl
Summary: Edwards looking for true love, that's why he signs on to be the next Bachelor. Bella Swan hasn't had a date since high school. Is it during this reality show that these two roses join, or will edward realize that just like a rose, bella has some thorns


"Edward, the girls are here, it's time for you to greet them." Orlando, the show's producer had announced, slowly peeking his head through my door.

I looked in the mirror one more time, examining the emerald eyes I get from my mother, and the strong features I got from my father. All in all I was a blinding image of the two combined. I run my hands through my bronze hair one more time in attempt to tame it, and give up as Orlando pops his head in once again.

"Come on, we can't leave the ladies waiting!"

"Yes, I'm coming." I looked away from the mirror. I can't believe I said yes to being the bachelor this season. When the produces asked I politely declined the offer. After a few seasons they called back. I was still single and living on my own, which is probably why I said yes. Now, I don't know how I'll do it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Miss Swan, we're almost here." The driver turned around and said. I said a polite thanks and started pulling at my dress again. It was a low cut blue dress that Alice had sprang on me before I left. It seemed more Alice's style than my, with the sparkles, it seemed too girly. But then again, it is her fault I'm here in the first place.

"_BELLA!" I heard Alice screaming from her bedroom upstairs._

"_COME HERE!" She followed. I dropped the pizza I was about to throw in the oven and hurry to Alice._

"_What's wrong?" I ask, she's sitting cross legged on her bed with her laptop in front of her. Rosalie is sitting at her desk chair with her leg propped on top so she could paint her toenails._

"_I was wondering if you could do something for me." She patted the spot on her bed next to her and angled her laptop towards me so that I could see. On the screen was an application to be on the bachelor._

"_Alice, why are you showing me this?" I asked._

"_I know that you've been single for a while, but I think this would be a good opportunity for you." She said._

"_No, Alice, no way!"_

"_Bella, you haven't tried to date since high school!" Rosalie looked up from her toes._

"_I know, but I don't want to! I'm in college, I don't need a relationship!" Technically that wasn't true. I had just graduated a few months ago with my masters in English and was planning on teaching in the fall._

"_You need to put yourself out there Bells. Even if you don't like this guy, it's still worth a try." Rose said._

_I thought about it. I really haven't dated since high school. It's not that I haven't wanted a relationship, it's just I didn't have any time. College was my main focus at the time, and I declined any offers that came my way. Maybe I was avoiding a relationship._

"_Let me look at this application." Alice handed me a stack of papers that were identical to the one on the computer screen._

"_I'll need a…" Alice shoved a pencil in my hand._

"_I was going to say pen, but Ok." I shied, looking down at the paper in front of me._

_Name: Isabella Swan_

_Age: 22_

_Height: 5' 4_

_Weight: _

"_Lie" Rose said_

"_Don't do that, Bella's not fat."_

"_That's just rude though, no one should ask a women how much she weighs."_

_While they were arguing I put down my true weight 115 lbs_

_Eye color: Brown_

_Hair Color: Brown_

_Birthdate: 9-13-1987_

_Some of the questions asked about my job, phone numbers, and my criminal background (which is safe to say is clean)_

_Have you been married: No_

_Have you participated on a television show before: No_

_Do you have children: No_

_Are you genially looking to get married:_

_I looked at Rosalie for this one. "I don't know."_

"_It's all on you Babe"_

_If I find love- is what I put_

_Where did you grow up: Forks, Washington_

_List three adjectives to describe you: Bright, clumsy, and focused_

_Why haven't you found the man of your dreams: He hasn't came yet._

_The rest said to attach a photo and a video. Alice quickly took a video and attached a photo that she took of me in the woods._

Soon after that it was sent and about a week later I got a call saying I'd been accepted. Now I was driving to a house I've never seen to fall in love with a guy I've never met that 20 other girls I don't know will be doing the same. I'm starting to regret this.


End file.
